Duchy of Redrock
The Duchy of Redrock, or simply Redrock, is the Duchy which rules over the ginormous isle known as the Redrock Isle, located off the coast of the Redridge Mountains. It is ruled by the House of Ebonbane. It is known for it's large contribution to the Stormwind Military via the Redrock Brigade, Battalion, Fleet and Wing respectively. = History = ---- All history of the Duchy shall be here. The period known rather simply as the 'Earliest Days' or 'The Oldest Age' was marked from the foundation of the clan, to when their occupational area was separated as an isle, now known as the Redrock Isle, or simply Redrock. This period involved the most primitive inventions and basic hierarchy. The next period was known as the 'Modern Colonization Period' was the time between the isle's split from the main continent and society building up, to the time of joining the Arathorian Empire. The period after the Modern Colonization Period marked the time within the Empire of Arathor, to the time of it's ultimate demise. This period was known as the 'First Allegiance Period'. After the fall of Arathor, Redrock joined the Kingdom of Azeroth, they prospered further and made even greater advancements. This period was known as the 'Second Allegiance Period'. After the Second Allegiance period, there is the 'Current Period'. This marks the time between the foundation of the Alliance of Lordaeron (later known as the Grand Alliance), and the present time, 37 LC. The Oldest Age Period Long before the Arathorian Empire was founded by Thoradin, there lived a Human clan of no name. It is presumed they had some type of symbol, and with the fact there was no proper languages developed by the clan, it is likely symbols is what they communicated with. The Clan, known today in history as the 'Redrock Clan' was a rather prosperous clan for that age. A community built with a loose but effective hierarchy, it was successful -- for the standards of then, of course. The Redrock Clan was situated on lower eastern region of the continent now known as the Eastern Kingdoms. Their specific region situated was near where the Redridge Mountains are now, but the particular area back then was much larger, the area the clan inhabited is the land now known today as the Redrock Isle. During this time, the clan is believe to of invented a primitive, wooden type of halberd, shovel and eating spoon. Halberds were used for defense, shovels were used primarily for digging within the soils, and while unorthodox, also punishment -- a primitive act of flogging yet with a wooden piece, used as punishment to children and other dishonorable clan members dubbed so by the hierarchy, and spoons, used for eating and cutting food. They also invented a form of clothing -- a skirt-like piece of cloth, with both males and females bearing the same type for the most part -- after somehow naturally deciding that the male and female genitals were to be covered as a basic sign of societal respect. Reproduction was also discovered sometime in this line of time, allowing for many generations to be carried on, with time. A form of housing was also invented, literal holes dug into the ground and covered with branches and leaves. These were rather undesirable to the standards of today, though to that age, it was a rather great tool to keep safe, warm, and to sleep. Humans did not live long in this age, forty years of age was considered rare to reach, and infact twenty-nine was the average age of death. The reason they did not live long was due to their conditions, they slept in holes where infections could be gained, and were primitively armed, so if they were not dead early by natural causes, they'd be killed by various creatures roaming the land that they failed to combat. Modern Colonization Period After the clan prospered for at most some hundred years, the area somehow -- either naturally or something happened with the clan -- split off from the main continent. The piece of land drifted off into the sea, with the inhabitants, aka the clan. The clan wasn't aware of this happening at first, or at least most people in the clan, though eventually found out when the piece of land became an isle multiple miles away from the continent. Over the course of many years, their inventions advanced as they discovered stone and managed to sharpen their wood better. Also over the course of years, the isle drifted further and further out, eventually reaching about nine to ten miles away from the continent (that is now known as the Eastern Kingdoms) before stopping in it's course. After the isle split off and the clan was made aware of the actual splitting, they began to invent a form of wooden and vine raft which they could use to traverse the close water. Their now-long lost symbol language also began to improve, communication was much better and the hierarchy was stable and the clan's superior and subordinate leadership was in place. Although they did have weapons, they did not have formal guards for any of their settlements given that they weren't aware of any external threats. Though there were some people designated to carrying arms to protect others from internal threats and to hunt. Sometime later the Empire of Arathor, after conquering most other parts of the continent and becoming a large force, discovered this island. They sent an amount of ships loaded with Arathorian Legion soldiers to force the inhabitants -- if they found there were any -- to join the Empire, or slaughter them all. The clan initially fought back, though the Arathor forces' superiority was much greater than the clan, and after about two days, conquered the clan. After speaking with the hierarchy -- with difficulty given the communication barrier --, the clan surrendered to Arathor and became allies. First Allegiance Period After the Empire of Arathor conquered the clan, they were happily faring allies. The Empire supplied the clan with a small fleet of primitive transport ships to travel from the isle to the Empire's lands mainly for trade, though other reasons also came about which made the ships even more useful. Throughout their time with Arathor they forged a formal military organization, primarily of infantrymen plus ships for transport, made more advanced tools, and also built actual homes and even fortifications made of stone. They also began using Common Language by order of the Empire, and that improved communications much better and their communications became more modernized. The Clan named themselves 'Redrock' officially in Common and Redrock became an official attachment to the Empire of Arathor, and the hierarchy also made their way to gain a position on the Arathorian Senate. Over this time Redrock was very successful and assisted in Arathor's Troll dealings and overall was a successful Noble ally with them. Although well-faring, there was of course disagreements and given some of the Empire's methods, and Redrock began to have serious disagreements and problems with the Arathorian Empire and were threatened excursion and possible war—although luckily this did not happen. Despite problems, they lived in peace for the most part as the hierarchy appointed to the Arathorian Senate kept any conflicts or serious disagreements away from the rest of the isle. Things certainly changed when the War for Stormwind's Independence came about, and within a few days Redrock decided to ally with the Kingdom of Azeroth's forces and supported them with all the might their armed forces could muster, and in the end Stormwind was successful, and Redrock became allies with the Kingdom of Azeroth; becoming a large Duchy and bolstered many of the Kingdom of Azeroth's citizens and military. Second Allegiance Period Current Period = Climates = ---- Redrock has fluctuating climates based on the geographical area, and the time of year. The northern climate is an exceptionally cold climate, whilst the western climate is exceptionally hot. The eastern climate is rather average though is colder than most places, and the southern climate is rather average and well-rounded. * Spring ** Northern Climate: *** During the spring time in the northern climate of Redrock, one may experience a relatively cold spring throughout due to the extremely cold winters of the northern climate. It is often the spring will be about 75° on average. ** Western Climate: *** During the spring time of Redrock's western climate, one may experience relatively hot weather, at the highest about 85° and the lowest about 77°. ** Eastern Climate: *** In the eastern climate of Redrock, springtime ranges generally around the temperatures of 70°. The eastern climate is similar to the northern climate in weather temperatures. ** Southern Climate: *** Springtime of the southern climate of Redrock is warm, like a normal spring. Temperatures range anywhere between 70-80°. * Summer ** Northern Climate: *** During the summer time in the northern climate of Redrock, one may experience an average summer, though gets hotter throughout the months. Often the summer will be about 80° in the first month, and it will then ascend to about 90-95° towards the second month and on. ** Western Climate: *** During the summer time of the western climate, the weather is exceptionally hot, the highest temperatures ranging up to 110°, and the lowest about 90°. ** Eastern Climate: *** Redrock's eastern climate's summertime is normally about 75° in the first month, and usually ascends higher to about 80-90° during the second month and onward. ** Southern Climate: *** Summertime of the southern climate is relatively hot like most summers across the Eastern Kingdoms. Temperatures can rise as hot as 90°, all the way to the lowest around 78°. * Fall ** Northern Climate: *** During the fall climates normally reach colder than most autumn times, it will drop from about 95° in the late months of summer all the way down to about 60°. ** Western Climate: *** While in the autumn times of the western climate, the weather is still rather hot, ranging around 75°. Due to the hot nature of the western climate, even fall and winter are relatively hot. ** Eastern Climate: *** During the fall in the eastern climate, temperatures drop from the hotter temperatures of summer down to about 55°. This shows the similarities between the eastern and northern climates of Redrock. ** Southern Climate: *** In the autumn times of the southern climate temperatures range anywhere between 50-65°, though has seen drops all the way down to 45°. * Winter ** Northern Climate: *** During the Winter of the northern climate, it is exceptionally cold and has snowed heavily in the northern region ten-years in a row since last recorded. Generally, the highest temperature is about 45°, and at the lowest down to the freezing cold temperature of 15°. ** Western Climate: *** The winter times of the western climate of Redrock is relatively hot for wintertime, ranging at highest about 70°, and the lowest about 60°. ** Eastern Climate: *** Wintertime of Redrock is very cold, just like the northern climate. Average temperatures at the highest range to 50°, and the lowest can go down to 15-20°. ** Southern Climate: *** Wintertime of of the southern climate typically fluctuates around normal temperatures for winter, it doesn't snow every year, though its not uncommon for it to snow, or not snow. Temperatures are generally 15° at lowest, and 60° at highest. = Culture = ---- The culture of Redrock is similar to the rest of the Kingdom of Stormwind. Nobility, Knights, and Commoners make up the People and Culture. Social Order Nobility Nobility plays a part in Redrock, ruling over the Duchy's lands and government, they are the most powerful rulers other than the King of Stormwind. Ranks of the Nobility * Duke / Duchess - * Marquis / Marchioness - * Count / Countess - * Viscount / Viscountess - * Baron / Baroness - * Baronet / Baronetess - Knights Redrock's knights play a part in the Duchy's society. Known as the Order of the Crimson Shield, the knights of Redrock are trained in the highest forms of chivalry, as well as advanced cavalry tactics. Ranks of the Knights Full Article; Order of the Crimson Shield * Grand Knight of Redrock - The Grand Knight of Redrock, known also as simply the Grand Knight, is the dubbed leader of the Order of the Crimson Shield. The Grand Knight communicated with the Duke and Duchess of Redrock and has full control over the order. * Knight-Master - Knight-Master is the rank given to exceptional knights charged with leading a sect of the order, and also serve as first advisers to the Grand Knight on the high council. * Lieutenant Knight-Master - Lieutenant Knight-Masters serve as second-in-commands to sects of the order underneath their sect's Knight-Master. Lieutenant Knight-Masters also serve on the high council of the Crimson Shield. * Knight-Lieutenant - Knight-Lieutenants are high ranking knights within the order designated to serve on their sect's council and advise their Knight-Master. * Knight - Those with the rank of Knight within the order are considered masters of upholding the code of the Crimson Shield and are also expert cavaliers. Knights are granted the honorific of 'Sir' (male) or 'Dame' (female) before their name and an honorific suffix after their name. * Squire - Squire is the rank given to members of the order that have excelled at their duties as an Aspirant and are chosen by a ranking Knight or higher to become their Squire, and train to eventually become a Knight of the order themselves. * Aspirant - Aspirants are the lowest ranking members of the order. Those of the rank of Aspirant are assigned various basic tasks, typically tending to cavalry and cleaning weapons and armor. Commoners Commoners make up a large majority of Redrock's populace. Commoners comprise of Citizens, Village and Townmasters, and their councils. Ranks of the Commoners * Townmaster - A Townmaster is the ruler of a town. Sometimes - but not a requirement or necessarily 'often' - Townmasters are ranking Baronets (or Baronetesses) of peerage, granted a town to rule by the Duke or Duchess along with their title of Baronet. * Deputy Townmaster - A Deputy Townmaster is the primary assistance to a Townmaster. A Deputy Townmaster shall fulfill the duties of the Townmaster in his absence, and even serve as the acting Townmaster if the Townmaster abruptly becomes no longer incumbent, however may only stay as the Townmaster should the Town Council's vote be in his/her favor. * Town Councilor - Town Councilors are apart of a town's "Town Council", the body of advisers for that specific town. There shall be either nineteen or twenty-nine Town Councilors on the Town Council at all times to assure majority votes are possible. * Villagemaster - A Villagemaster is the head of a single village. While the Deputy Villagemaster will immediately take up the role of Villagemaster should he become no longer incumbent, he/she may only stay as the Villagemaster if the Village Council's vote is in his/her favor. * Deputy Villagemaster - A Deputy Villagemaster is the first adviser and second-in-command to their village's Villagemaster, and also take up the duties of the Villagemaster in his/her absence. Should the Deputy Villagemaster become no longer incumbent, the Village Council shall pass a vote to decide which of the nine councilors shall be appointed as the new Deputy Villagemaster. * Village Councilor - Village Councilors are members of their village's council, aka "Village Council". There are nine Village Councilors serving on the council at one time, and are voted in when another councilor leaves the council, either due to death, volunteered resignation, or otherwise. * Citizen - Citizens are Citizens of Stormwind hailing from or otherwise residing in the Duchy of Redrock. There is no designation for low, middle, and upper class citizens unless they serve as a master or councilor within their village or town. Religion Redrock supports the main faith of the Holy Light, though also supports the faith of the Moon Goddess Elune, and the Titans. The Sun God Belore is also accepted, though it is rare among the isle. Hurtful or heretical cults are disrespected and action is taken against them should it be needed, either by rule of the Crown or when legal, the Church. Atheism is also present in the Duchy, though it is a smaller majority. = County of Northridge = ---- All coats of arms made possible by: http://rpg.uplink.fi/heraldry/'' )''|left]] * '''Capital:' Rockhaven City * Ruler: Lady Ellilena Xavier * Ruling House: House of Ebonbane * Land (Area Size): 810mi2 Square miles (mi2). * Population: 112,000 The County of Northridge is the County ruling over the northern-most part of the isle, which includes the manor grounds. The County of Northridge also has two baronies beneath it, the Barony of Redheart, the larger barony out of the two, which rules over the manor grounds and those surrounding, as well as the capital city, and the Barony of Ebonpeek, which rules over the highest mountain of Redrock, east of the Redrock Barony, known as Ebonpeek. Barony of Redheart )]] * '''Capital:' Rockhaven City * Ruler: ''Lady Ellilena Xavier'' * Ruling House: '''House of Ebonbane * '''Land (Area Size): '''390mi2 * '''Population: '''61,000 The '''Barony of Redheart is a barony underneath the County of Northridge, ruled by the same house and noble. The Barony covers the Ducal Manor and the County's capital city. The Barony is the smaller of the two baronies underneath the County even though it rules over the Ducal Manor and the capital city of Redrock. This is due to the fact that the Barony of Ebonpeek covers an entire mountain range. Redheart and Ebonpeek aren't all too much bigger or smaller than the other, though; but Ebonpeek is statistically an amount larger by land, but Redheart actually has a larger population than Ebonpeek, given that the capital city is placed there. Rockhaven City ( INFO ) Roseshire ( INFO ) Westvale Barracks ( INFO ) HMNB Westvale ( INFO ) Ducal Manor Province ( INFO ) Barony of Ebonpeek )]] * '''Capital: '? * Ruler: ''Lord Maxwell Fordain'' * Ruling House: 'House of Fordain * '''Land (Area Size): '''420mi2 * '''Population: ' 51,000 The '''Barony of Ebonpeek is the barony which rules over Ebonpeek, a famous cold mountain range east of the Barony of Redrock. The Barony is ruled by the House of Fordain, a small noble house of Stormwind. For years, the appointed Ranger-Master of the Order of the Valiant Quiver, the Duchy's Knightly ranger-order. It is the larger of the two baronies of Northridge, given it covers the largest mountain range in the Duchy, though it's populace count is actually smaller than Redheart given that the capital city, Rockhaven, is based in the Barony of Redheart. Greenlodge ( INFO ) Snowshire ( INFO ) Whitelodge ( INFO ) Ebonpeek Mountain Range ( INFO ) = County of Sunvale = ---- )]] * '''Capital:' ? * Ruler: ''Lord Derrick Holdston'' * Ruling House: 'House of Holdston * '''Land (Area Size): '''280mi2 * '''Population: ' 39,280 The '''County of Sunvale is a smaller county of the Duchy located in the western region. It is known for it's hot weather and large amounts of bananas and pineapples grown. It is historically ruled by the House of Sunvale, currently headed by Lord Derrick Holdston. It is made up of the baronies Pinesong, Sunfield and Highshire. Barony of Pinesong Barony of Sunfield Barony of Highshire = References = ---- Category:Redrock Isle Category:House of Ebonbane Category:March of Redrock